School of Ed
by Innocent Fox
Summary: In their last year of education, Ed, Edd and Eddy find it is also the hardest. As life continues slowly but surely, the trio inevitably head towards adulthood, discovering more about relationships, the cul-de-sac and most importantly, themselves.
1. Leaves

**School of Ed**

**Leaves**

Alarm clock chimes rang in Edd's delicate ears, awakening him to a new academic year. Pushing his cover off to one side, he slid, snake-like into his slippers, soft fabric caressing the tops of his feet. Walking over to his light blue curtains was a simple task, no tiredness showed in this young man's eyes whilst he greeted the morning light into his unnaturally clean room. Grabbing a dressing gown from the gold painted hook behind his bedroom door, Edd appreciated a sticky note adjacent; it was from his parents who had once more left for the week. Reading it, his mother's meticulous handwriting spelt out, 'We have left everything in the usual place Eddward, some grocery shopping towards the end of the week may be needed. Take care, lots of love Mother and Father.' Smiling, Edd knew he would be able to conduct science experiments in peace, chemistry was so much more exciting when he could create efficiently and alone with no noise from his parents own work. Working his way downstairs, older, crumpled sticky notes clogged the walls guiding Edd to the kitchen. A sparkling glass dining table met the prodigy, an orange juice carton and plastic jug waiting next to a cereal bowl, stainless steel spoon and a china plate. Double D, as he was known to his peers, adored this sight every morning, nobody to distract him, nobody to cause unnecessary sound, just quiet breakfast time.

Pouring himself a glass of juice, Edd reached for the cupboard, cardboard feeling his fingertips, he took the Chunky Puffs cereal box out of its regular habitat, still pouring orange juice and placing it back. Milk was next, Edd's fridge was modern, and expensive, bought the year previously by his parents as the last one was destroyed by Eddy in a 'scam'. A cold phial was suddenly wrapped in his spotless hands, its contents being poured on to the Chunky Puffs before being rudely thrust back in. Double D's orange was then disturbed; three crude cubes of ice tumbled downward, almost threatening to spill the bright liquid on to the immaculate floor work. Finally, Edd could sit down. Taking a seat, the teenager thought about his last year in compulsory education, Peach Creek High wasn't too far from his former place of schooling, Peach Creek Junior High. Double D relished throughout his teachings, 'A' grades dominated his reports; his teachers thought his exemplary work was miraculous considering the friendships he had.

Polishing off the last of the cereal, Edd contemplated what schemes Eddy would draft him into this year, wishing against anything at all being thought up. It was inevitable though; Eddy couldn't go two days, at most, without creating new plans for a few measly dollars. Jaw breakers were defunct in Eddy's mind now, apparently 'too useless' to own as they only lasted a short amount of time. Eddy was into clothing, cologne and material possession rather than sweets. Ed, the other member of the trio, went along with whatever ruled the day, his innocent nature dictating that he would rather be with his pals than investing. Black covered the dishwasher, Edd placing his food coated bowl and crumb scattered plate, the plate being used to present his toast before eating. Raising his head, the time on the fashionably designed clock read 7.58 a.m, digital figures passing knowledge unknowingly leaving Edd to go about his day. Walking back upstairs proved to be a chore, despite his alertness, Double D tripped halfway, causing his hands to reach out ahead in reaction. Grumbling, he eventually made his way back to his abode, taking his soft dressing gown off and placing it back on the gold hook. Edd's slippers came off also, pushed partially under the bed frame until night struck.

Taking his pyjamas off, the seventeen year old stood naked in his bathroom. Skinny arms opened the bordered door as he slung a towel over it and his ever precious hat. Warm water poured on to Edd, wiping away slight dust he may have picked up, his cleanliness a feature of his personality. Holding a personal sponge, Double D rubbed every part of his skin; masculine shower crème gave him an attractive emanation ahead of towelling off. Light coloured wallpaper gave the bathroom a grand burnished quality, illuminating all elements in the area. Over the sink, a white framed mirror hung, his eyes staring into it, Edd watched himself clean up, he had the odd thought from time to time that he should build his physical attributes so he could better himself during gym, as his mind passed over those thoughts, the young man exited the bathroom, entered his own room, got changed and left the house, awaiting the arrival of his companions so they make it to school.

Eddy was first to arrive, five minutes after Double D had locked his house up.

"Good morning Eddy," greeted the eager Eddward, "How are we this glorious autumn morning?"

Eddy simply scowled at his friend, "Great Double D, just fantastic, we get to start another year at school, awesome." His expression left little to be desired if Double D was honest with himself, "Where's Lumpy?"

"I believe Ed shall be joining us shortly, no doubt consuming his fourth helping of Chunky Puffs." Double D let out a small titter, before noticing Eddy frowning still, stopping abruptly and clearing his throat. They didn't see, but Ed was running down the street, laughing as usual.

"Oh, here he is Eddy," Double D pulled up his striped shorts, and un-creased his familiar t-shirt, "Ed, how are you my good friend?"

The tall boy spoke, "Double D I am just gravy, another year as the school mascot!" Ed guffawed and Double D congratulated him on sticking to it. Eddy had already walked on ahead.

Double D turned to Ed once more, concerned, "Ed...You haven't noticed anything wrong with Eddy in the past week have you? He seems more grumpy than usual this morning."

"No way Double D, Eddy is always like that." Ed ran on to catch him up.

Double D sighed, walking along the cracked pavement, golden leaves blew in unison with the chilled wind, Edd kicking them skyward. That chilled wind felt cooler once he realised who was behind him.

"Hey Double D, wait up!"

It was Nazz.

"Oh my..." Edd mumbled under his breath as Nazz caught up, "Why...erm...hello Nazz, lovely um, morning, wouldn't you say?" His hands were shaking violently, a ladies' man he was not.

Nazz's blonde hair cluttered her face, covering her deep, blue eyes. Most of the cul-de-sac thought she was perfect, the one all the boys wanted.

"So, are you looking forward to the new year? What subjects you doing?"

Double D felt the nerves, his knees now buckling; there were only so many self help and dating books he could read.

"I've got Mathematics, Biology, Chemistry and English to look forward to." Eddward felt himself relaxing, academia always aided with the nerves.

"Cool! I'm doing Gym, History, English and Art class, should be fun." Nazz closed her eyes as she said that, Double D staring at her long lashes.

"Quite."

They both walked on, Double D listening to Nazz rather than speaking.

*****

Blustering wind hurried the students through the entrance, dual doors banging loudly preceding each person. Nazz had rushed off to class, Double D adjusted his hat confidently ushering himself to Biology. Eddy's red footwear was covered in dried on mud, breaking off with every step, he observed the 'smart Ed,' bumping into the intelligent one as he rushed to Gym. He had surely toppled Double D over with the force he applied. He hadn't managed it, Double D was merely stunned, watching Eddy storm off. Musing to himself, Edd thought nothing of it, making his way to class before he got detention. Double D dreaded lunch.

*****

Sitting at the stained table, Double D unrolled the beige paper bag. His mother had prepared his meal with efficiency, sandwiches made with granary bread and a fresh red apple. Chewing into the food, he made sure he wouldn't drop any debris on to the already filthy woodwork, seeing it as encouraging others to do the same. Ed and Eddy were sat away, near a multi-paned window, the shorter one's face sour still. Double D tried thinking of possibilities but came to no conclusion; it may have been just a bad day. Tucking in to his shining apple, Nazz sat promptly next to him causing him to misplace its trajectory and get some skin stuck in his 'gap'. Edd gasped, apologising for inconvenience, Nazz asked him, "Are you alright Edd?"

"Please excuse me Nazz, it seems I have lodged some fruit between my teeth," blushing as he spoke.

"Okay...um, I'll go then." She trailed off and walked to where her old friends Kevin and Rolf were eating.

"Curses," The accident prone youth stated, "I wanted her to sit near me..." Double D ate his apple, before making his way to lesson. Disheartened, he left the cafeteria with a feeling of slight rejection. Out of earshot, Ed and Eddy talked about his faux pas.

Edd ended the day on a high note; his teacher praised him for the chemistry project the pupils were assigned over summer. A grin eclipsed his small face just as he raced home, unlocking the front door, a sense of accomplishment washed over him. Promptly making his way upstairs, Double D buried his head in book after book, completing the homework he had in under an hour. A ringing informed him that his mobile phone had gone off, rushing once more, Edd picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, not knowing the number.

"Hey Double D," Nazz's dulcet tones glided through his delicate ears once again, "You wanna hang out sometime? I'm off work most nights this week."

Quivering, his eyes darted to each end of his room, "Why...yes Nazz, I'd um, love to, just a question, how did you acquire this number?"

"Rolf passed it on, and that sounds great, just send a text or talk to me at school about it, see ya!"

"Bye..." Nazz had put the hung up just as he spoke.

Edd felt overjoyed but then started worrying about Eddy.

"Oh dear, I should go over." Double D grabbed a jacket as he left, prepared for a bitter night.

Untended paths towards Eddy's backyard door led the concerned Edd to it. Ringing the bell, he awaited Eddy's presence. A moment or two passed before he appeared, he'd just bathed, his three distinct strands of hair dripping after half drying off.

"What?" Eddy's tone of voice disappointed Double D.

"Pardon my intrusion Eddy; I was simply wondering what was bothering you. Today was rather shocking."

Eddy stood still; his eyebrows low, seemingly hovering over the dark brown eyes.

"Piss off Sockhead." Eddy promptly slammed the oak-made door in the confused Edd's solemn face, watching him leave.

Eddy then turned his vest-covered back, slumping on the wall, sliding at snail's pace to the floor. When he sat on the ground, the once always optimistic scammer stared absently at his rotating fan and tears started streaming down his already damp face.


	2. Gym

**Gym**

Breathing face first, drool pouring out of his mouth, Eddy slept soundly, small snores filled the intentionally retro bedroom, a single zebra patterned rug, kicked into a crescent shape the previous night by the troubled boy. Dreams transgressed, mainly sexual, each one contained Nazz, the sweetheart of the cul-de-sac. A sleep encrusted eye opened gradually, peering at the analogue hands ticking away, floating dredges coated a once, pale set of blinds, little sun let in. Luminescent bars crossed Eddy's solitude, forcing him up and over to his personal grooming area. A seldom cleaned sink appeared above his waist, disarranged spot creams, aftershaves, deodorants, a toothbrush and gels chaotically gathered all for Eddy. Applying, scraping, crafting took twenty minutes, ten less than he had time for. School started in fifteen, Eddy couldn't care less about the situation though and he'd gone through too much in the last couple of weeks. Pulling on the blinds, he became smothered by the light of only the second day of school; his appetite was already dissolved, grabbing his yellow t-shirt and pulling on denim jeans, Eddy trod on towards his destination.

Arriving at those dual doors proved tasking as Eddy opened the right sided entry before heading to the locker room. Kevin was first there, wrapped in a brand new towel, red strands of hair hung vertically, blowing them out of the way, he addressed Eddy.

"What you doing here 'tard?" Kevin's vocabulary had extended from junior high.

"I'm here for gym class, what else would I be here for?"

Kevin smirked, wanting an argument, "To see me, sneaking in to have a look."

Rolf appeared as Kevin burst into laughter, chortling with him.

"Say wasn't Rolf just in there with you?" Eddy replied, "And here's me thinking, shower time was private time."

The taller boys stopped laughing immediately, ignoring Eddy.

Entering the gym, it turned out that the coach was recovering from a bout of influenza, leaving a substitute, to register and go. Basketballs bounced from all ends, Jonny, Plank, Ed and Eddy at one end of the court, Rolf and Kevin at the other.

"Eddy, this game's really neat isn't it?" Jonny's voice grated on the short Ed's mind.

"Sure Jonny," he mumbled, "So fun." He threw the ball intending on scoring, it deflected violently, hitting the glossy canvas.

"Go get it Plank!" Jonny called to the seemingly inanimate piece of wood.

"Idiot," Eddy grumbled, "I'll get it."

Collecting the ball, Eddy spun into Rolf and Kevin.

"What do you two goons want?"

"Nothin' really..." Kevin nonchalantly said, "Just payback."

As Eddy hovered over the jock's words, Rolf's fist collided with his jaw. Eddy felt every knuckle as he flew face first to the ground.

"Told ya." Kevin's words were muffled to the fallen lump. As they laughed once again, Ed bounded at Rolf, smacking him in the temple.

"Don't you hit Eddy!" Ed growled, suddenly feeling a shoving motion from the shaven headed teenager. Kevin swung at Ed furiously, connecting each time yet to no avail, Ed absorbed each punch.

"Why...won't you...go...down?!" Kevin stammered, still striking.

Having ignored Eddy, pain struck the back of Kevin's head, Eddy's blow making him take three steps forward, and towards Plank. Picking 'him' up, Kevin rotated fast in order to take out the short guy, Eddy ducked quickly but Ed didn't.

"Ed!" Eddy twisted his head towards his old friend, not noticing Rolf picking himself up and staggering towards Kevin. The latter hit Eddy in the gut, before flooring him for the second time with an upper cut, cutting his lip.

"Ow..." he uttered a shadow casting over him.

"Dork." Kevin stated, leaving for the locker room with Rolf.

*****

Making their own way back, Eddy and Ed didn't speak, seeing through the window; Eddy noticed their clothes were gone. Rushing in, he searched the showers, finding soaked attire and Jonny tied up with jump rope being rinsed with freezing water. Plank was cracked and thrown near his best friend, Jonny shouting for 'him'. Eddy felt sick as Ed untied the captive Jonny.

*****

Double D wandered home once again pleased with his work for the day, at that time, Nazz called his name, smiling sweetly.

"You remember our arrangement?" Nazz fluttered those long eyelashes.

"Indubitably, our discussion at luncheon clearly established a time. 8 o'clock." Edd beamed widely.

Nazz giggled, "Oh Double D, you are silly. Check ya later." As Nazz walked away, Edd couldn't help himself watching her. Her golden hair, that physique, her lower bottom and slender legs made the usually mentally strong admirer go fragile. Turning the bronze key in its lock, satisfying clicks accompanied Edd's forever working mind, making his way past a jumbled assortment of notes, the glass table in the kitchen greeted him as did the pre-arranged snack he assembled earlier. Chomping on salt-less pretzels, a familiar figure passed on the pavement, it was a bruised Eddy.

"Oh my..." Edd mentioned to himself in awe. "I wonder what happened now."

Placing the circular plastic into his dishwasher, Double D climbed his stairs, noticing a sticky note worn out; he carried it to his well lit room, shredding it. Sighing heavily, his OCD tendency to begin his homework when he could kicked in and, as predicted, he once more worked on numbers and formulas.

Once more, he had finished under an hour, leaving him time to get ready for his pseudo date with Nazz. Familiar walls surrounded Edd, clambering into the shower and exiting, picking out a purple top and wearing a pair of jeans his parents bought recently. He felt confident, a feeling he had never experienced prior to witnessing her, possible developments between them happened in sequence, flowing through his brain. Expressing that familiar grin, he headed outward to his arrangement.

*****

Nazz could be seen perched on a chipped at wall, kicking her heels against the barricade and themselves. Boredom clouded her face; blonde hair touched her shoulders having grown over the summer, her blue eyes drilled the cement, a pink tongue licking red lips due to dryness. Discovering Double D strolling, Nazz jumped off the corroded bricks and widened her arms, inviting Double D into soft arms. Initially, the genius halted then let himself grasp her, she was warm, he could smell her perfume and it made his nostrils gape to take it in. Double D's cheeks reddened, she noticed but didn't let on, only a small giggle erupted and she walked him through the alleys of the cul-de-sac.

"C'mon Edd...her fingers slid into his moisturised palm, clasping it. Trees greeted him as they sat on a log, worn down by all the people who sat on it. He looked and saw pale moonlight casting through tens of wooden oaks; they simply sat and talked, nothing more. Words surrounded the two, school, friends, the cul-de-sac, relationships. It was personal and he felt comfortable with it. As she finished talking about her relationship with Kevin the year prior, Double D felt relieved to know he hadn't fulfilled her expectations, no dates, presents and all he wanted was sex, she finished him after three months. However, he dreaded what was coming.

"So, what about you Edd?"

His face reddened once more, "I...uh, haven't really had girlfriends."

He looked to his feet, "Listen," she took her hand and lifted his face, "It's fine, you're a sweet boy though." He smiled as they sat until the early hours, talking some more.


	3. Time

**Time**

Tires squealed at seven thirty, a dark red muscle car accelerated fast, smoke left still in the autumn air. A door slammed and a boy in a white vest and polka dot boxers stood motionless, watching the automobile take a left out of the cul-de-sac and, presumably, leave for good. Eddy waited for five minutes, peering to the end of the road before stepping left with a miserable look on his face, he hadn't been happy for days, not since it happened, he thought it was his fault. Opening the back door to his abode, the zebra print rug was upside down, knocked with shuffling to the bathroom in the early hours. He knew if he went back to bed, he wouldn't get back up for school. Taking a bite out of a half eaten chocolate bar, a toothbrush lifted to his mouth, brushing away food debris and Eddy felt a little more ready. Wednesday and he had nothing to show for it, homework was due and he hadn't made any attempt to look at the questions let alone answer them. Washing his hair and forgetting about the homework he got dressed, a navy blue t-shirt was dragged out of its hiding place and hastily flung on. The same denim jeans were put on from the day before, hanging low and around the polka dot boxers. Eddy's rucksack lay motionless as he left it abandoned, making his way to the kitchen and eating some stale Chunky Puffs and eventually grabbing the undisturbed bag. He walked to school on his own once again.

Edd woke up, his eyes heavy. "What...? Oh my!" He said to himself realising that he was running late in his morning schedule, to him, he should have been eating breakfast. His cover was turned and his bed left unmade, showering took him five minutes, a drastic alteration from the usual twenty. Hopping into crisp grey socks, the stairs got ever closer, as his second foot slid into the cotton. Running downstairs, he made lunch as his bread was toasting. Slim fingers grasped a glass, pouring orange juice down into it; he drank immediately, jogging out of the house.

Double D was only a quarter of the way there when he heard an engine roaring behind him, it was Kevin in his car. A window buzzed down and Kevin shouted out to him.

"Hey Double D, want a lift?" Kevin sounded surreally pleasant to him.

"What? Really?" Double D was desperate. "Yeah...c'mon get in, you'll be late man." Kevin opened the passenger door, a satisfying crunch came when Edd shut it. "Thank you Kevin, I really appreciate it." The hat-wearing Ed broke into a grin, looking at Kevin as he changed gears and drove off.

"No problem dude."

Eddy sat in his class nearly asleep, his teacher droning on about literary technique, Double D caught his attention, answering question after question, the class was soon to be distracted. A knock on the door was answered promptly, Kevin stood in the doorway.

"Could I speak to Double D please? I'll be a couple of minutes." The teacher had to think about who Double D was, and then acknowledged that he could talk to him. Eddy wondered what Kevin was up to.

Double D stepped outside with Kevin, "How can I help Kevin?" Cap moving from one side to the other, Kevin spoke, "Listen, I just wanted to say, we've always been cool right?"

"I believe you haven't been as hostile to me as the others, yes."

Apologetically, Kevin continued, "Well, I just want to say, there's this party I'm having out in the woods this weekend, it'd be awesome if you could come. Rolf's gonna be up there, Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz...will be great if you can bring something up, they all are."

"Yes, I will have to finish my homework beforehand but I'll bring a tent and some snacks if you like."

Kevin scrunched his face up and his voice was at a lower volume, "Yeah, do that, but, your folks wouldn't happen to have any booze or smokes that you could bring?"

Edd's expression at first showed shock and disapproval then his consciences retold him about Nazz, she would be there, she would be happy if he brought something.

"Umm...my parents don't smoke, due to the risks; but I can find some alcoholic beverages for you to consume."

"Sweet!" Kevin beamed, "But you have to drink, you'd feel left out."

"I'll be alright." Double D's voice sounded disappointed.

"Well, maybe I can persuade you! Anyway, I best go, see ya in bit."

Double D watched him leave, put his hand on the door handle and entered the classroom, thinking about what he had just agreed to. Eddy glared at him, continuing to doodle until the bell went.

Sitting at the lunch table, Double D was alone once more, reading. Kevin, unaware of him, walked over and sat down with Rolf. In his own little world, he was caught off guard when Rolf addressed him, "Intelligent Ed-Boy, how come you sit alone like this, hmm?"

Recovering from his intimidated state, Double D replied, "Firstly, I can get some work down and secondly, Eddy has been a little...off, recently." Edd noticed how different Rolf was now from Junior High, he was still taller than most, but his hair was longer and he had a more rugged look.

"Oh, I see, yet as I, a son of a shepherd must impart wisdom unto you..." Kevin cut him off, "Rolf, it doesn't matter, Eddy has a problem with him and he should apologise." The jock adjusted his hat, "Double D, you want me to sort him out for ya?"

"No, thank you Kevin...I can deal with him." He had now shut the textbook, its pages thumbed but still pristine.

"Alright man." Kevin's green eyes caught sight of Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy walking over. He checked Nazz out but she didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't address it; Sarah sat next to Double D, still holding the crush she had for so long. Jimmy's retainer was nowhere to be seen, removed over the summer, watching Sarah.

"Hey Double D, you coming to the party this weekend?" She was smiling, and like Nazz, had developed, at sixteen, she was coming of age.

His cheeks flushed, "Yes, I believe I am Sarah, I assume you will be?"

"Of course silly," the childlike glee was a little off-putting, but he still got embarrassed around her. "Jimmy's bringing food and his dad's whiskey!" Kevin rolled his eyes, they were only a year younger than them, but they acted like they were the coolest there. "Yeah, you bring the whiskey," Kevin teased to her, "and then you can stagger off drunk after a gulp."

"You're a dick Kevin, a real asshole!" The redhead was getting louder, her temper still untamed.

"Sarah, chill, it was a joke." Kevin's eyes showed he was genuine; he didn't need to lie because he was usually honest but his eyes gave it away every time.

Eddy sat with Ed, talking about Double D.

"Why is he sat with those guys? It should be me over there, lapping it up with Nazz and Kevin. They worship me anyway."

"You said it Eddy," Ed said.

"I mean, who does Double D think he is?"

"Eddy, why do you hate him so much?" Ed sounded unnaturally concerned.

"I...I don't hate him, he's abandoned us."

"Only 'cause you abandoned him. I was reading Zombiepocalpse last night and the boss mutant zombie turned out to be the John Maxpower's old best friend! He didn't want to skewer him though..." Ed imitated the scene with each change of pace.

"Shut up you big lug head." But inside, Eddy knew he was right.

*****

An explosion, then bullets whizzed over the horizon, soldiers ran for cover as a tall, dark man stepped out of the smoke, he carried a rifle. Shuffling creatures made their way over to the man, his rifle proving too ineffective; he threw a grenade before flipping backwards on to a ledge. A large arm knocked him to the ground before it pounded his head into mince.

MISSION FAILED

"Ed, when are you going to come off that stupid game? Mom's called you for dinner!" Sarah's voice grated on Eddy before she walked down into the putrid basement. "That means you have to leave."

"See you tomorrow Ed." Eddy climbed through the tiny window and made his way home, evening clouds blurred into the dark sky. His muddy footwear clapped the roadside; it made a satisfying noise, so he did it all the way to his door. The sliding glass in front of it got in his way; he unlocked it, then unlocked the door behind and locked that, collapsing on to his bed. Staring at the ceiling, dust floated on to him, visible if you looked hard enough, falling on him, accumulating. Eddy knew he wasn't the philosophical type, he wasn't Double D, but he saw the gathering dust as a metaphor for his life. All the little, easy to ignore, problems that build up until eventually you have to come to terms with and deal with. He grabbed his mobile phone, newly bought; it still shimmered in the blue darkness. A name came up:

_**Sockhead**_

Dialling the number, Eddy let out a short, sharp breath, indicating that he had let go of his frustration for his friend. No answer, he called again. No answer. Three more times and the battery went dead, already depleted from texts to Ed. Throwing it across the room, it broke into manufactured bits, his rage and impatience building he punched the wall in darkness. It hurt so he curled his fist up, trying to constrict the pain. Once again looking up at the ceiling, his eyes filled up with tears, but he didn't cry, his eyes served as shallow pools of grief at the loss of a friend.

*****

He placed a palm over the mouse, circling it over a college website. Double D had been choosing out colleges for months, hoping to pick the right one. Mumbling to himself, he noticed his phone had charged and had five missed calls from Eddy. Wanting to ring back, he found himself suddenly unable to when he saw one message from Nazz.

**Received: 19.42 pm**

_**Heeeeeey Double D u still good for this weekend? Hope so xxxx**_

Hands trembling, he typed back a simple, 'Yes I am,' and got on with his research.

An hour had passed before Edd had become satisfied with the information provided by the colleges. Nazz hadn't texted back yet his eyes cast over a copy of Romeo and Juliet his English teacher provided earlier in that day. A single post it covered the protagonists faces, reading it aloud it said, 'Read through the first act for Monday making concise notes.' He sighed before doing the task and his phone vibrated on the hardwood desk, it was a message from Nazz.

**Received: 21.50**

_**Cool man, can't wait to see u xxx**_

Almost fainting at the sight of the message, he left his room and jogged downstairs, grabbing a carton of milk and filling up a spotless glass, it contrasted the blue night sky perfectly. Drinking slowly, another message dulled through his pocket.

**Received: 21.56**

_**P.s I don't have a tent, maybe I could share yours? X**_

The glass slipped out of Double D's hand and into the steel sink, cracking a chunk out of it. He wanted to share it with her more than anything; the urge was stronger than ever before. He text back once more.

_**Yes, of course you can Nazz. x**_


	4. Simple

**Simple**

Tires left tread marks on the road where Double D stood. Kevin had dropped him off and then he reversed into his driveway, flicking his wrist towards him with a grin. The cobbled pathway led the young man to his door, shutting it against the brewing wind, Double D watched Kevin before heading inside himself. Grabbing his keys, the meticulous placement of them led to swift entry just as the heating system blew hot air from the concealed vents, he breathed a sigh of relief at the end of a tough first week back. Friday had come and gone fast, Eddy was nowhere to be seen since Wednesday, the teachers asking the ever-present Edd if he was alright, he simply said he didn't know. Double D's soft hands hung the beige satchel close to the carpet, before being placed in a closet, the door jammed at first and after a minute of pushing, he finally got the door closed. Autumn was nowhere to be seen in the modest home, warm air blew out silently, well lit rooms stopped the growing dark and Edd's jacket became clammy immediately. Walking to the kitchen, the cracked glass laid in the sink, unmoved from the previous night, birds, melodiously chirping gave fading impressions of the summer just past. The lone boy sat back on a seat, gazing outside. His thoughts drifted to the previous couple of days, they had been Nazz-filled, they're classes paralleled and she was eager to meet him at lunch.

Placing a newer glass on a coaster, Edd drank the apple juice, biding his time to think of the cul-de-sac. So much had changed since junior high. Kevin was taller and bulkier, his once slim body near-unrecognisable, Rolf's great nana had passed away a year previously and he had become more secluded as a result. Jimmy was still short, his hair placed to the very inch of perfection and his fashion sense had only grown stronger. Ed and Johnny had barely changed; they're imaginations overruling their common sense leading to Johnny's hospitalisation after Plank had 'run' into the road, with Johnny being knocked down as a result. Ed's room being deemed unsanitary by the authorities and Sarah, whilst ever tempered, pursued drama in many shapes and forms, an attraction to culture attracted Double D to her. Nazz had only become more beautiful, more mysterious and still silently pursued by many a boy. Eddy had become greedier; one plan for jawbreakers succeeding after a distraction led Kevin away from his garage and left the many treats for the taking. His interest in sweets faltered, a more carnal mindset had changed him, money was used for luxurious items, Eddy's interest in girls had extended beyond Nazz and relationships clouded his head. Then, Double D thought about himself. He had gained a bit of height, his hair was kept similar and his interest in knowledge had only grown from his seventeenth birthday. The cul-de-sac was complicated, but for Edd, life was becoming simple.

Across the road, Ed had just made his way home, his chinless face grinning idiotically as he slammed his front door shut. The steps to his basement home were grimier the further the descent down them, his footwear ridden with holes stuck to each stair before he entered his room. Grabbing a men's magazine, he flicked through the cars, jokes and women for half an hour. Discarded food rotted near him, the stench attracted wildlife and for the first time, Eddy. A knock at the tiny window alerted Ed, Eddy already climbing on to Ed's 'gaming' chair.

"Eddy, why haven't you been at school?"

"Couldn't be bothered lumpy, now listen, I've heard Kevin's having a party out in the woods tomorrow night...he invited me too." Eddy evaded Ed's suspicion easily, testing him with obvious falsities.

"Okay Eddy, sounds good. I shall have to get some clothes together for the big night!" Eddy silently sneered at Ed, knowing they were going to ruin Double D's night.

*****

Waking up the following morning, Edd had got together supplies for the party, a tent, food and a bottle of whiskey and red wine from his parent's cupboard. An hour to go and his nerves had started to get the better of him. Trembling, his pale hand put the supplies into a bag and his mind felt calmer. Nazz was constantly on his mind, what would they have to say to each other? He barely had enough to say to his closest friends now, let alone the most desirable female in Peach Creek. Edd's phone vibrated as another message came through:

_**Meet you outside in 10? Xx**_

The young man replied as fast as he could, not wanting to dwell on thoughts of this girl...this person other than his parents and teachers that showed him appreciation.

Meeting Nazz outside, Edd greeted her nervously as she smiled with rouge lips. The play was the first topic he could think of.

"So Nazz, how are you finding the Bard?" His nerves dissolved swiftly.

"It's cool, y'know, I love English but Mr. Appleton drives me insane. Picking fault with me all the time."

"Mr. Appleton...can be a tad overpowering, and he isn't nearly as educated as he claims!" Double D said, before silently apologised to his most beloved teacher.

"Yeah, that's true," Nazz agreed, laughing sweetly.

Treading across the dried earth, Double D hoped something between them could happen, anything. His oldest friends had seemingly left him on his own, possibly shocked at his maturity or the steadily growing gap between the three; he had no idea as to why Eddy had been acting as strange this past week.

"We're almost there Edd..." Nazz spoke softly into his ear, simultaneously grabbing his hand, intertwining fingers. His breath became short as she gazed into his green eyes, she could almost see his heart thumping through the orange t-shirt.

The blonde carried on, "Don't worry Double D, I like you, and I know you like me..."

"N-N-N-Nazz, I..." Edd's nerves almost overcame him, he felt his skin scream at him, bumps rose as his pupils dilated.

"Hush silly." They made their way towards Kevin's party, hand in hand, Edd wondering what his thoughts would be.

*****

Eddy and Edd gripped the tree bark as they watched their peers dance to the music. Eddy stared hard at Double D, the geniuses hand gripping Nazz's firmly.

"Ed, can you see him too?" Eddy whispered.

Ed sat on the cold dirt and ripped at large chunks of grass.

"Ed!"

"Awww look!" Ed guffawed. Eddy tried not to lose his ever fiery temper.

"Ed...Ah forget it." Eddy turned back to face the clearing.

Nazz pulled away from Edd's soft hand as she went to set up the tent, Edd went to follow her just as Kevin walked over.

"So, you and Nazz huh?" Kevin gave Edd a playful nudge and wink.

Nervously again, Double D answered, "Er...yes, yes."

"Don't worry about it dude, me and her..." he shook his head and glanced towards her, "A year ago, it's cool with me, it's not my business and as long as she's happy, I'm happy."

Edd felt his lungs exhale satisfaction; this is what he needed to feel settled.

"So," said Kevin's voice once more, "You got the drink?"

Reaching into his rucksack he pulled out the whiskey and wine bottles, the whiskeys slender shape greeted Kevin's hand's, his eyes widened in tandem with his grin. He took off the cap and took a short swig, coughing afterwards. Still spluttering, he told Rolf to take a drink too, Rolf didn't cough, his face scrunched up, but he drank some more of the brown elixir.

"Mmm, Ed boy you have outdone yourself yet again!" Rolf laughed as did Kevin. Their laughter proceeded Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz whom had set up all of the tents.

"Alright ladies," Sarah called, "We've set up the tents so you didn't have to." Her mocking baby voice hung over the last half of the sentence.

"Thanks Sarah, you really are kind and great." Kevin said sarcastically.

Sarah, never missing the chance of hearing a compliment, was deaf to the jock's obvious teasing. "Really?"

"Nah not really, you're just blocking my view of the whole campsite."

"KEVIN!" She growled as she made her way back to her own tent.

Again, laughter erupted from Rolf and himself, Edd even contributed much to Jimmy's disdain before he followed Sarah.

"Right, so I got you some cigarettes Rolf," throwing a box over simultaneously, "Edd, I got us something a little stronger." Kevin's familiar grin crept over his face.

"Oh...really? What...what might that be?" Double D started to feel his heart pumping faster again and his hands tremble.

"Have a guess," Short laughter followed him pulling out some rolling paper and tobacco.

Eddy watched as Kevin pulled out a clear but small bag. He saw it as the chance to ruin his friend's night.

"Ed , come on. We can go up now."

Eagerly rushing back to Eddy, they soon sneaked up to the tents, feet carefully probing the ground before they showed up behind Double D, quickly placing his hands on the nervous boy's shoulders. Double D jumped and Kevin stood up.

"What do you losers want?"

"Oh, Kevin, we just wanted to be invited! That's what we do, us losers." Eddy's eyes rolled, smiling as he did.

"Get lost before I have to give you another beating." Kevin's voice was becoming more aggressive with each word. Rolf flicked his cigarette away and stared at Ed, the tall boy was oblivious to Rolf's glare.

"I don't think so Kevin." He pointed to Double D. "This is our friend, and where he goes, we go. Ain't that so Sockhead?"

Edd looked up at Eddy, "No."

Eddy's smirk was wiped off his face, "What did you say to me?"

"I said 'No' Eddy, you've been nothing but a sulky infant for days and you haven't even explained why."

Eddy's fists clenched, "It's none of your business or anyone else's. So either come with us or let us stay."

"I don't want to."

"Are you forgetting who your true friends are? Come with us!"

"No."

Kevin walked over to Eddy, "I think you should leave."

Eddy looked at Ed, then at Double D. "Fine. You wanna be like that, that's just great. Thanks for remembering who your real friends are, not these...PRICKS." With that, Eddy swung at Kevin, hitting the muscular male in the chin, catching him off guard. He then kicked at a log in the fire as embers drifted towards Rolf; he ran and elbowed him in the chest.

As Eddy ran off with Ed, Double D went to help Rolf and Kevin, they both knew they would get them back at school, but for now, they would smoke the dope Kevin had rolled and come up with a plan. Nazz took Double D's hand and led him into his own tent, silently taking her top off and jeans off, revealing her black underwear. Edd stripped his clothes away too and crawled under the covers, Nazz zipping and locking the entrance as she slid under the clean sheets as well. She kissed his cheek.

"Don't do what you don't want to. I know you don't want to smoke that stuff."

"Thank you Nazz."

"What was all the shouting about?"

"Ed and Eddy sneaked into the clearing, wanted me to either go with them, or persuade Kevin to let them stay here."

"And?"

"I said 'No' to Eddy. He was a little surprised to say the least and he kicked off. They've gone now though."

"Oh...that's a shame, I used to think Eddy was cool, but I guess I was wrong. You okay about it?"

"Not really. But I had to deal with him sometime. It won't be the end of it though."

"Like I said, you do what you want to."

Edd sighed.

"Do you want to do this?"

Nazz slid her hand down Edd's boxer shorts, stroking and tugging. Edd's reaction was predictable, he was surprised but he didn't complain. She kept moving her hand as her rouge lips met his small, thin mouth. She continued moving her hand before taking it away, her manicured fingertips running up his chest and resting around his left cheek. They kissed once again before she turned over smiled at him and said.

"Goodnight Edd."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've had a lot of ideas swimming in my head for this story and wanted to make sure it went in the right direction. This, as you probably know, was the toughest chapter for me to write and I kept blanking whilst I was writing. Thanks for your support and I should have the next chapter done by the end of the week. **


	5. Breeze

**Breeze**

Two months had passed since Ed and Eddy infiltrated Kevin's party. The two boys had ceased to mention it after Kevin and Rolf delivered a swift beating to Eddy, leaving him out of school for another week. Double D made his way down the illustrious corridors of Peach Creek High, the windows cracked to let in what was left of the autumn breeze, posters for the production of Romeo and Juliet plastered lockers, doors and walls, advertising another of Double D's talents, acting. Mr. Appleton had decided to give the English students time to produce the play so he could direct and get out of his stuffy classroom. The auditorium shone lights towards the stage, dust visible through seams of illumination; crimson curtains billowed downwards due to Jonny, who requested to be backstage with Plank. Edd took deep breaths as he thought about how tonight would work out. The audiences were usually bored parents, younger students, performance enthusiasts and their ilk; whenever Edd tried to calm himself it was countered by the thought of Nazz as Juliet.

"Double D!" Jonny called, "Mr. Appleton says five minutes okay?"

Edd replied, "Okay Jonny."

Jonny made his way to Ed who was holding his costume, "Ed, you know when the cues are right buddy?"

Ed grinned widely, "Oh yes Jonny, is Plank in the play too?"

"Naw, he's with me all night, we just did the curtains and later we're with Sarah and Jimmy in make-up!"

Kevin set up his drums and Rolf opened a case to reveal a new guitar, tuning it slightly. Jonny made his way towards them next, "You guys good too?"

They both kept fiddling with the instruments, Kevin talking for the both of them, "Yeah, we're good Jonny...also, could you tell Plank he's done an awesome job with the lights?" Rolf looked at Kevin and gave a wry smile.

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that Kevin!" Jonny ran off, nearly knocking Eddy over.

"Watch it Melonhead!" he cried.

Rolf and Kevin noticed Eddy in his costume, "Nice get up." Kevin said, "Dork."

"You had better watch it too Kevin." Eddy said just audibly.

"What did you say short-assed Ed boy?" Rolf put his guitar aside to engage him.

"I said you had better watch it, the both of you."

Kevin stood up, "Have you got a fetish for getting smashed into a bloody pulp, or are you too stupid to realise that you have never been able to kick my ass?"

"Piss off Kevin. I can take you, jumping me in the parking lot with your boyfriend here doesn't mean anything." Eddy's black eye was still visible.

"I'm warning you."

"Yeah, yeah, like you warned Ed about leaving his comic books on your desk. Where did that end up? Your face imprinted on a desk, so lay off or I'll have him do it again."

The two taller youths slid towards Eddy, the shorter boy's fists preparing themselves.

As Rolf grabbed Eddy, Mr. Appleton boomed through the double doors, "Showtime!"

Rolf let go and went back to tuning his guitar, Kevin poked a bony finger into Eddy's chest, "Break a leg loser. Or I'll break it for you."

After the rehearsal, Edd took off his costume and got into the showers in the bathroom backstage, an hour to go and all he could think of was the audience. Sighing, he pulled his crème towel over to his side and dried off, put on his boxers, sprayed some deodorant and rehearsed some more lines to himself. Eddy and Ed walked in, watching him for a few moments before getting into the showers themselves.

Double D carried on rehearsing before hearing Eddy speak, "You got your lines down perfectly Sockhead. What are you worried about?"

Edd sat back against a locker, "It's a tricky play Eddy. I don't expect you're bothered though."

Laughing, Eddy's voice almost echoed across the room, "I aren't really, you're right as always. But, we have to do this stupid play for our stupid teacher."

Eddy and Ed laughed and talked amongst themselves. Double D rolled his eyes and didn't answer, changing back into his costume and walking on to further backstage. Nazz appeared as Juliet; Jimmy stroked his mid-length hair behind his ears, tapped at his chin before making her up. Sarah pushed Nazz's hair around, trying to create a suitable style.

"Hey babe, Jimmy and Sarah were just helping me out before the big night."

Jimmy started, "Uh uh! Nazz I'm working here." He meticulously put her lipstick and mascara on.

"Sorry to interrupt Jimmy, but I could I borrow Nazz for a moment?" Double D said.

"Sure, but hurry her back. Twenty minutes until show time." Jimmy put the makeup tools on the table and went to speak with Sarah.

Nazz walked over to Double D and wrapped her hand around his hand. "What's up?"

"It's Eddy again, he's getting to me. I think he might ruin the show."

"Relax!" She put her hand on his shoulder. "Half his grade rests on this, and besides if he does we can just explain to Mr. Appleton that it was him."

Double D sighed, "I suppose so."

"Now go, go and let me get ready." She smiled honestly.

The play began, claps erupted tiredly and the scenes flowed, Double D spoke every line perfectly and his scenes with Nazz weren't as awkward as he thought they would be. His parents watched proudly. Eddy's Tybalt stabbed Ed's Mercutio.

Double D continued with the scene, "Courage, man. The hurt cannot be much."

Ed paused then replied, "'Twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a gravy. A plague on both your houses, they have made worms' food of me." Eddy laughed at Ed's version of the play.

Ed carried on, "A plague on both your...erm...homes." An exaggerated death sequence followed.

Eddy spoke with little drama, "Thou, wretched boy, shalt with him hence."

Double D turned and spoke with intensity. "Either thou or I, or both, must go with him. Either thou or I, or both, must go with him!"

The scripted duel followed, parries, blocks and pivots, the expressions of both Ed's were real; the mutual anger of both came across to the audience, looks were being exchanged curiously. Double D turned to stab Eddy, but Eddy dodged, punched the Romeo to the floor and prodded him in the ribs hard. Eddy threw the wooden sword offstage towards the audience and walked off. Mr. Appleton called to Jonny to put the curtains down and they fell clumsily, Edd was still the middle of the stage as they crudely tumbled.

Mr. Appleton rushed on stage as fevered talking took place. "What the HELL was that about?" The teacher's face went bright red.

Kevin went over, "It's Eddy's fault, so don't take it out on us!"

Mr. Appleton looked at the jock, "Don't you start Kevin. I do not need back talk as well as violence. Are you alright Eddward?"

Edd coughed and got up slowly.

"I think so..." His thoughts were spinning.

Nazz rushed to help Edd, "Double D! Wait till I get my hands on him..." Rolf held her back nonchalantly.

"Are you okay intelligent-Ed boy?"

"I think I'll live Rolf. Explaining this to my parents might be a little tougher." He forced a laugh.

"I understand, but he can't do this to you. Kevin headed after him."

Edd didn't want to think about it now, he just wanted some answers.

Walking across the tarmac, Eddy kicked a plastic bag and eyed up the cul-de-sac, he wanted to leave the place for good.

"Hey asshole!" A familiar voice sped towards him and pounded his face on to the gravel.

"I warned you dork." Kevin kicked Eddy in the stomach when down. Thinking fast, Eddy grabbed Kevin's foot and forced his leg away. He jumped up and gored the hefty boy down, hitting him with kidney shots. Eddy's attention turned to Kevin's chiselled features; he kept slamming his knuckles hard into Kevin's face.

"I told you to watch it Kevin!" Eddy spluttered, rising off the injured jock. He kicked Kevin in the chest and spat blood near him.

Strolling through the front door, Eddy's mother strode over, her arms folded as she noticed his costume.

"Where have you been?" She calmly asked.

"At my school play, it was for a stupid English project." Eddy threw his regular attire to the ground.

"...and you didn't think to tell your mother?!"

"What does it matter? You weren't gonna go, even if I begged." He sat and pulled his shoes and socks off; his mother followed him to the sofa.

"I would have! How dare you Edward, what an awful, awful thing to say to me!"

"It's true and you know it...I don't know why I even bother going to that piece of crap school."

Her voice began to shake, "You go because you don't want to end up in a dead-end job like your older brother or your..." Eddy's head rose, he arched his eyebrows and said, "Yeah, my dad. Well guess what Mom, he's gone, I watched him leave in that stupid car and now it's burned into my memory. My life has been Hell since then." He kept an unnervingly normal tone of voice.

"Don't you speak to me like that! How do you think my life has been?! He was MY husband!"

"Shut up." He stormed out of the living room towards his own, banging doors as he went.

"You ungrateful, little SHIT!" She screamed, sobbing loudly into her palms.

Eddy roamed the room in circles, throwing his possessions against the walls. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, ripping his costume apart rapidly. Eddy stood in the shower naked and filthy, hitting the stained tiles until his hands bled.

He needed to do something.


	6. Early

**Early**

Eddy groggily opened his right eye, peering straight at his bathroom door then the twisted glass of the window. Ed was banging on it loudly and had been for the past ten minutes.

"Eddy!" He kept knocking his hardened knuckles into the glass. "Wake up Eddy!"

Rising naked off the rug, he covered himself with a towel and walked out of the bathroom and opened the back door. Ed rushed in and hurriedly tried to explain something.

"Calm down Ed, what is it?"

Taking sharp breaths, he explained, "I heard Sarah speaking to Jimmy and they've been invited to Kevin's house party tonight!"

"So?" Eddy spoke with little patience.

"You can talk to Double D and be friends again."

Eddy stared at Ed's grin for half a minute, "Seriously? This is what you come round here at 7 in the morning for? To tell me something you could have told me whilst we walked to school?"

"Er...yes."

"In that case, I might as well let you in."

Sitting on the bed, Ed scanned Eddy's room, listening to the droplets of water though the wall. Ten minutes later Eddy emerged in clean underwear, he picked up his jeans, his phone and searched for a t-shirt.

Clothes flew out of the drawer, Ed stood on the now up-turned zebra mat.

"Ed, what's happening with you and Sockhead?" Eddy asked still searching, the skin on his stomach folding slightly.

"I haven't really talked to him Eddy. I just want us to be friends again."

"Yeah well I think we will be soon." His mind clouded over with future plans.

"Hand me my wallet." Ed threw the square object over, "Screw school, let's go do something fun."

---

Double D leafed pages in the chemistry textbook, desperately. His homework had been left undone from the night before. His eyes didn't leave the page as his teacher walked in.

"Edd..." The stripy hat moved upward, "Why the rush to finish? It's due next week."

"I know Mrs. Bentley. However, I told you I would have it done today."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's quarter past seven Eddward. A high-schooler like you should be sleeping."

"A student like me should be in Harvard already," He frowned, "I'll have it done in ten minutes, I promise."

"Just don't rush yourself." She left the shelved room silent, Edd still focused on the page. Five minutes passed and he eyed the large analogue clock, his own clockwork turning different cogs. Eddy's sudden outburst, they had never fought, not physically at least but despite their recent differences Edd didn't deserve to be hit. Was Eddy envious of him? Selfish as it seemed, Edd had academic prowess, ever-growing popularity, he was involved in sports and was with the most sought after girl in Peach Creek. The comparison seemed unfair, but Double D couldn't help it. Not now.

Picking up the project, he headed towards the labs, dropping the work on Mrs. Bentley's desk, her thank you barely made it to his small ears and the day flowed. Bells ringing loudly, the students made their way home for the weekend. Double D's stroll home was accompanied by Jimmy and Sarah, Rolf tagged along and Jonny was running ahead with Plank. Of course, Nazz was huddled up to Edd, his right arm wrapped around the middle of her back.

Sarah spoke to everybody directly, "You think Kevin's party will be on tonight? I mean, he wasn't in school."

Rolf answered, "How bad a beating can stumpy Ed-boy give?"

Everybody turned to Rolf, "What?" Nazz said bluntly.

"Dickhead Ed-boy, Kevin went to ask about the play and Eddy jumped him, Kevin sent me a message through my telephone."

Jimmy's bewildered look managed to accompany words, "Kevin got beat up...by Eddy?!"

"It seems so, yes."

Sarah's face turned red, she asked Rolf another question; "You would think Kevin would be able to handle Eddy, even if he was ambushed right?"

"Why so many questions?! Kevin will be okay; he said he'll see if his birthday will go ahead."

Chattering amongst themselves, Nazz talked to Double D.

"Oh my God..."

"I don't know what the matter with our old friend is."

"Just leave him. He's no good now. I bet Ed's the same as well."

"Ed wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"He slammed Kevin's face into a desk because he left his freakin' comics lying about!"

Edd thought intently, "I just want to know what Eddy's problem is."

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Besides, I have a surprise for you tonight," she beamed in his direction.

"As long as you're there Nazz, I'm sure it will be a great gift." Edd smiled back sweetly.

Leaving the Peach Creek Mall, Eddy laughed at the amount of money he had scammed. "I'm rich once again Ed!"

"What can we spend it on?"

"I am going to spend it over at the clothes shop near the candy shop."

Ed's smile dropped. "Okay Eddy."

Their 'day off' had resulted in one police officer questioning them after Ed's student identity card fell from his filthy jacket pocket, escaping him, pulling a prank on an elderly lady, scamming young families out of five dollars a time and culminating in Eddy's new black hoodie.

"Ahhh! Will you look at that Ed ain't she a beaut?"

"Sure is Eddy!" He guffawed.

"Let's blow this dump and head to mine. We'll go to Kevin's party!"

---

Vibration rumbled in Edd's burnt orange coat jacket, a message from Kevin.

**Received: 16.23**

_**the parties on dudes. be their at 8 thirty.**_

Ignoring the English Kevin used, Double D texted Nazz soon after.

**Sent: 16.24**

_**Did you get the message? x**_

He awaited her reply and went downstairs to tell his parents, apart from a friendly face, was a pristine post it.

'Your father and I have gone away for another conference Eddward. Take care, lots of love.'

Edd coughed and shredded the small oblong as he rooted through his father's liquor cabinet.

"Let's see..." The boy said, talking to himself once more. "Aha! This might please Kevin."

A slim bottle of vodka greeted his moisturised hands, gently placed on a nearby table, Double D joined it.

"Should I...?"

Pivoting, he picked up a small glass; its complex patterns became bolder as the liquid drained out of the slim bottle. Right hand grabbing it, Edd curiously smelt it and balked immediately.

"How do they drink this?!" He questioned.

Squinting, he tasted it and the initially sweet flavour turned harsh and burnt the young man's delicate throat. Inhaling deeply, Edd rushed to the tap, dowsing his tongue and lips in water, not long after, his sight was fixed on the bottle again.

"I guess I should take this round," left his mouth as Nazz replied.

_**Sure I think he sent it to everyone hun, meet u there soon xx**_

Smiling at the message, he rushed upstairs, ungluing older sticky notes from the wall.

---

Eddy gazed silently at the ceiling fan. Letting Ed use his shower wasn't the wisest idea but he didn't care much, Kevin's party was calling.

"Ed, you gonna be much longer?"

"Scrub-a-dub-dub, Ed's getting clean!" was his reply.

A knock caused Eddy to jump, "Eddy..." His mother, "Eddy, are you sure you want to go to this party?"

"Yes mom."

"You sure you don't wanna stop and keep me company?"

"I would but I can't miss this."

"Okay..." trailed the woman's voice, tinged with sadness.

Ed stepped out into the room, the draught catching Eddy off guard once more.

"Do I look hot or what?" Ed said confidently his eyebrows raising and falling multiple times.

"Gorgeous." Eddy exclaimed dryly, "Can we go soon?"

"I have to pick an outfit Eddy!"

Groaning, Ed rooted through Eddy's things.

---

"You are a vision Nazz!" Double D hugged his girlfriend. "What's the surprise? Ooh, let me guess, an early Christmas present? A microscope? A book?"

Laughing, Nazz told him, "No silly! I'll have it for you later though."

He grinned widely as she knocked on the door. Edd's eyes darted up and down her body. Her hair was wavy with a few curls, little make-up was applied, a black tank top defined her slim curves, a jacket covering it for the moment, a short skirt and pumps completed the outfit. He felt underdressed despite his smart, dark blue polo shirt and trousers.

Kevin answered, their faces were a picture. His face was badly cut, the bridge of his nose cut deepest. His jaw was bruised as was his cheek.

"Well don't just stand there. C'mon in."

Stepping inside, they saw Jimmy drinking shots and Rolf encouraging him. Sarah looked on disapprovingly but kept drinking out of a beer bottle nonetheless. At least fifteen other students whom Double D had never interacted with in his life were also here, drinking and cursing loudly. He felt queasy, but Nazz squeezed his hand tightly to bring him down from his mind.

"It'll be fun."

---

"Okay Jonny, you're gonna get in the box okay?"

"Right on Eddy!" Jonny called as he passed Eddy, Plank.

"Make sure Plank's alright." The large domed boy said as the lid closed on him.

"Oh we will Jonny." Eddy snickered as he tossed Plank on to some nearby garden.

"Ed, take bighead here to Kevin's front door."

"No problem Eddy!"

Ed lifted the crudely put together cardboard wrapped with a green ribbon and left. Eddy ran Jonny inside.

"Put your phone on vibrate, when I send you a text, burst out of the present. Kevin will love it," Eddy lied.

"Okidoke!" Jonny shouted, Eddy immediately heard Ed scream afterwards and knew what had happened. The frustrated teenager closed his eyes and slapped his brow impulsively.

---

To his surprise, Double D was enjoying the party. Athletes, wealthy kids, gorgeous young women; they were all laughing and becoming less and less sober, Edd saw Kevin tap Rolf on the shoulder and they went upstairs, the pair laughed heartily as they went. Jimmy had passed out in the corner, older boys had already grabbed pens from around Kevin's home and created murals on his face, mostly of penises and the word 'GAY' written in bright pink highlighter. Sarah had already made her way over to shout at them. Nazz pulled her unaware boyfriend towards the front of the house, he barely caught his breath.

"What's the matter Nazz?" Edd laughed nonetheless.

"Somebody left this present here!"

"Oh my..." The size of the present was a shock but they heaved the present in, Double D swore he heard laughter within but decided to go against his mind for once.

As they let go of the gift, a collective laugh came from the kitchen, he recognised it yet he couldn't quite place it. Then...

"Oh no!"

Nazz placed her hand on his back, "What is it?"

"...mmm...mm...hhh...kkkk..."

"Babe! What's up?"

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K..."

It was then he saw them.

"KANKERS!" Double D rushed into Kevin's basement, it was littered with jawbreakers in transparent wrapping.

The Kanker Sisters had been there for most of the night, their obsession with the Ed's had not stopped them from pursuing other males, the kitchen was full of Kevin's drunken friends all kissed out. Double D hadn't seen them in at least a year, they all left school prematurely, lying low. Until now.

"Who do I have to blow to get a cigarette around here?" Marie crassly directed at Lee.

"Shut up Marie." Lee backhanded her hair, "I heard an Ed. May check it out."

May shoved her way through the drunken crowd to look for any sign of any Ed.

"They're not here Lee!" May called from another room.

"Keep looking girls."

Forcibly moving people, the sisters checked every room downstairs.

Nazz carefully opened the basement door, "Double D!" The blonde whispered, "Double D, you down here?"

"Nazz?" He replied. "Oh Nazz! Have they gone?"

"No," she turned her head, "But you don't have to worry, I'm here."

Edd contemplated leaving but eventually decided against it and climbed the steps back up.

"Lee!" Marie shouted, "Here he is!"

Lee joined her two siblings, "Well, well, well...If it isn't young Eddward and a skank."

Double D grabbed the stampeding Nazz's arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm a what now?"

"Skank. Or...do you prefer slut? Double D, where are your other friends?"

His eyes averted her glare, he craned his neck up, the first thing he noticed was that their appearances weren't radically different, Lee still had the same curls of red yet and questionable fashion sense, Marie had grown her hair, shades of black lay underneath the familiar blue and her bottom lip was pierced, May was wearing braces but had seemingly many layers of make-up on and her hair was cropped into a bob.

"C'mon Double D, we don't got all night."

"I...well...umm...the thing is..." Nazz interrupted. "The thing is, they aren't as close as they were. He isn't their guinea pig."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lee stared daggers at Nazz, "I thought I was talking to Marie's man here not some trailer trash whore." May and Marie laughed at Lee's insults.

"First of all, I'm not trailer trash, you're the ones living like weird hermits out in the woods. Second, he's not her boyfriend, he's my boyfriend."

"Look who grew a pair." Marie spat.

"Yeah!" May entered, "Little Miss Perfect decided to become a woman."

"You bitches have nothing on me." Nazz calmly stated.

Lee was furious, but kept calm enough for the girls to hurl insults, the arguing kept getting louder and the whole party was listening. Double D stood watching them, he wanted to leave and he felt excruciatingly uncomfortable.

Kevin descended from upstairs, Rolf followed and a strong smell of weed trailed them.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Kevin stopped the Kankers and Nazz bickering and all eyes turned on him.

Lee broke the silence, "Hey Kevin, we were gonna ask you the same thing. Rolf's walking a little funny."

"What are you talki-" He realised, "Very funny. Now tell me what you're doing here before I throw you out."

"Y'know, just having a little chat...the usual."

"No one's seen you ho's for ages. Why now?"

"Why not?"

"Good point."

A voice shouted from near the kitchen, "This party blows!" People started to leave Kevin's house.

"No! Hey guys wait!" Kevin's expression sunk, "Thank you!"

Little did Kevin know, Ed and Eddy were about to appear too.

Rolf spoke, "This is not good."

Clicks of the door handle indicated Ed and Eddy's appearance; they burst through the door, smiling ear to ear. "Guess whose back suckers!" An eager Eddy said.

"Get out of my house Eddy."

"Kevin! Last night was just a misunderstanding buddy boy!"

"You jumped me!"

"Hardly, and besides, you kicked the shit outta me at school. I think that's even."

"Leave, you worthless dork. Nobody wants you here." Eddy moved his eyes side to side, Double D looked away.

"Fine. I'm going!"

Suddenly, Jonny erupted out of the box.

"SURPRISE!" Silly string exploded everywhere and Jonny blew a party whistle. The room fell silent once more, Kevin, Rolf, a passed out Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, the Kankers, Ed, Edd and Eddy were left.

"You. You. And you. Go, now." Kevin pointed at Ed, Eddy and Jonny, coupling the verbal and physical gestures.

"Kankers, wait a minute."

"No fair!" Jonny crossed his arms and stuck his lip out.

"Shut up Melonhead." The three began to leave, Sarah, however, had other plans.

"Kevin! Stop being such a prick! Eddy has done nothing but try and be friends with you over the years and you've constantly left him out! Ed's innocent of everything apart from being stupid and Jonny's a little odd. Apart from one kicking from Eddy compared to countless of yours, you use it as another thing against him!" She was red in the face as per usual, put this time it was in defence of somebody she never thought she'd defend.

The capped boy felt imposed and simply told Sarah, "More like scam us."

As Ed picked up Jimmy, Eddy, Jonny and Sarah left the trashed house.

Kevin turned to the Kankers, "Now as for you 'ladies', how about a freebie?"

"What do you have in mind?" Lee said, almost seductively.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a bag with circle shapes in it. The pills had smiley faces on them and Lee nodded towards Kevin and Rolf as thanks. The Kanker Sisters left quietly, possibly for the first time in their lives.

"Kevin..." Double D started to question, "Did you just give them narcotics?"

"No Double D, its candy. Of course I just gave them drugs! They wouldn't have left unless I slept with one or all of them or I handed you over and I wasn't gonna do the sex bit or the hand over bit."

Edd was overwhelmed inside, "Why...thank you Kevin."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go on about it before I change my mind." He winked a reddened eye at him.

Double D smiled as the remaining students cleaned the house, he joined them in their task.

---

They finished cleaning at 12am, far earlier than Kevin planned on finishing the party. Kevin slept on the floor as Rolf sat in a leather recliner. Double D went up to the guest room and stripped down. He sat at the edge of the bed wondering how Eddy had the nerve to crash Kevin's birthday. Nazz joined him from washing her face, perching next to the worried Ed.

"Eddy just wants attention."

"There has to be something else." Double D held his head in his hands.

Nazz watched him and said, "There isn't forced to be."

"He's been like this for far too long. Angry I mean. Or should I say angrier."

"There's no reason for you to worry about it! He's just jealous you have new friends and can't spend all your waking hours with him."

Double D sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"When I give you surprises babe...you always seem down, I hope this surprise helps too..."

Double D thought back two months and he realised what Nazz was talking about.

"Now...come here..." The familiar voice danced through his mind.

Nazz unhooked her bra and took her panties off, Double D could feel his heart sprint around his chest, she started to kiss him and he could feel himself becoming aroused. As she crawled into the guestroom bed, he took his boxers off. She crawled under him and whispered, "I'm ready," into his ear. He lowered himself on to her, she kissed him tenderly throughout, his nerves had remained but Double D held Nazz close for the rest of the night.

---

Jonny had gone to find Plank, Ed slept in his 'gaming chair' and Jimmy was still out cold and resting on the putrid smelling bed. Eddy sat with his back to the wall, a poster fell on him, sighing, he moved it to one side. One thing was on his mind; how Sarah had defended him.

Knocking on her door, Eddy had crept past Ed's parents and managed to avoid rogue floorboards.

"Sarah?"

Her red hair was pushed apart as she looked at the figure in the doorframe.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead."

"I just wanted to say...thanks. For helping me out when no one else would."

"Kevin's a jerk sometimes, but to you he never stops, I just thought it was time he gave you a break."

Eddy smiled, "I guess." He turned to leave, but a whimper left her lips.

"Stay with me? Until I feel tired, I mean."

"Sure."

Sarah curled up on the end of the bed, bringing her legs around so they dangled over, Eddy sat beside her.

"I just didn't expect it coming from you." He laughed.

"To be honest; I didn't expect myself too really!"

They talked for a while, about their past disagreements, school, until they mentioned Double D.

"I feel like he's done with me and Ed. Y'know? Like, only they matter to him now."

"I know how you feel. I liked him for a while and thought something was going to emerge and next I hear he's dating Nazz."

"He's shy."

"But that doesn't give him the right to not consider my feelings."

"Double D's...complicated, he might not have realised."

"I dropped enough hints."

"Maybe dropping hints isn't enough, maybe you sometimes need to take...action."

He looked up from his knees and he saw Sarah was looking into his eyes. They both leaned in to one another and it took him a while to process what was going on. Her lips were warm and soft but she pulled away.

"Talking about the past sure makes you tired. Thanks Eddy." He stood up and smiled at her, she replied with a similar, gentle smile.

"No." He said, "Thank you."

Leaving her bedroom, he made his way down the basement stairs, stopping halfway; he dug his hands towards his eyes and breathed out.


End file.
